dndhomebreweryfandomcom-20200214-history
D
The D&D Homebrewery Wiki maintains an I'mage Policy' that concerns the proper sourcing and licensing of all images uploaded to the wiki. It also briefly explains the methods for adding images to the wiki. How to Upload Images There are a number of methods you can use to upload images to D&D Homebrewery Wiki. Some are a bit more complex than others, but each one will ultimately allow you to populate your articles with images. Methods include: # #The Add images tool in articles. #The image placeholder in articles. Sourcing and Licensing How do I fill out the information template? All images uploaded to D&D Homebrewery Wiki must be properly sourced and licensed with all other relevant information. The sections of information are as follows: #'Attention' – any relevant information that other users need to know must be placed here. #'Licensing' – a licensing template must be provided on the template. Licensing templates can be found here. #'Other versions' – if any similar versions of an image on the wiki are known, they must be linked to here. The proper formatting is File:Filename.extension. Derivative Images Images altered from official copyrighted sources and made into something completely unique are considered Derivative Works. Because of the legality surrounding derivative works, it is this wiki's current policy that all derivative images should be avoided. If this wiki's Administrators is contacted by the original artist of an uploaded image and/or the copyright holder and asked to remove anything that they feel violates their Intellectual Property Policy, we are obligated to remove it immediately and without prior notice. Additional Guidelines Beyond sourcing and licensing, there are a number of other elements of this policy that must be followed: #All images should be properly categorized by source, subject, and type; #Duplicate images will be deleted; #Images that are not used on any page will be deleted; #Each user is entitled to add their uploaded images to their own user Category (such as Category:IllumiNini), and it may only contain images created or significantly modified - cropping, resizing, rotating, and other minor edits do not count - by the user. #If a user has uploaded an image they created or modified (beyond minor cropping and rotation) onto the D&D Homebrewery Wiki, and they have not specified a Creative Commons, GFDL, or Public Domain license, other users may not use said image without the permission of the user. This only applies to images that were created or modified, as defined above, by said user. #Some users, however, may require that other users ask them for permission to use their images, regardless of the licensing. To avoid any entanglements, other users should use their best judgement and if they are unsure whether or not that they can use an image, they should ask for permission, first. Violations If a user fails to source or license an image they upload to the wiki, the user will be warned that the image must be sourced within twenty-four (24) hours or it will be deleted. Further problems - continued violations of the aforementioned warnings, knowingly uploading copyrighted images, inserting false copyright information, vandalism, etc. - may result in administrative action. Final Notes & Recommendations To avoid complications, it is best to use images that fall under one of the following categories: * The image(s) you use fall under Creative Commons CC0; * You own the copyright to and/or created the image(s) Required; * You have permission to use the image(s) from the copyright to the image(s) Required; See Also *Wikia Terms of Use *Help:Uploading files on Wikia Help Category:Policy